dont_starvefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Adventure Mode
Adventure Mode is a story/campaign mode added first in the Insanity update. In Adventure Mode, the protagonist enters a battle of wits and endurance against the game's mastermind, Maxwell. The world is split into successive levels with their own themes, introduced by Maxwell on the character's first morning in the level. The objective of each is to survive, gather all four pieces of the Wooden Thing, assemble it, and activate it to progress to the next level. Players can take up to four items of their choice with them when teleporting between levels. Wilson's Beard does not count as an item, but is maintained. The chosen items may be stacked (like 20 Gold Nuggets). The player reaches Adventure Mode from Sandbox Mode by activating Maxwell's Door, which was added in the Doorway to Adventure update. The player is not allowed to bring anything over from Sandbox Mode. If the player dies in Adventure Mode, they will wake up in Sandbox mode in the same state as they left it. Visiting Adventure Mode always starts the player at the very first level and a newly generated map, irrelevant of previous attempts. Details about levels Warning! Below are spoilers, Adventure mode is more scripted than sandbox and playing through the levels is a great way to enjoy the game. Each level suffers from different variations, and finding out and adapting your strategy to them can be quite enjoyable. Click the Expand button on the right to reveal each level. Level 1: A Cold Reception "Nearly constant rain and snow." --- Maxwell greeting the player World 1 is pretty much a normal world except constant poor weather. The weather cycle turns quickly. This shortens your daytime for exploration significantly. You are more vulnerable to insanity and freezing as you have to face constant raining and snowing. Also if you are planting Berry Bushes and other stuff, there may be a higher chance of being struck by lightning. When complete, this level should feel similar to a survival level, but with increased pressure on all your resources. Tips: It is possible to travel to level 2, adequately prepared, before ever seeing winter. Keep on your feet in the day/evening by stopping only to pick up food and the bare minimum for tools. Use every other night to set a campfire by trees so you may chop trees and cook carrots. Between those nights, keep moving by torchlight, using your reduced vision to gather twigs and grass, and to shave Beefaloes. Don't waste too much time on building your base, as you are allowed to bring only 4 items to the next world. ---- Level 2: The King of Winter "Endless winter, lots of monsters" --- Maxwell greeting the player You are spawned on a ground of Cobblestones in a Forest Biome. Maxwell informs you that endless winter has already begun as the cold mercilessly cracks the player's peripheral mid-dialogue. Players can look forward to 1.5-3 minutes of daytime while juggling the effects of freezing, starvation, and insanity ever-present in this harsh climate. Level 2 institutes Hound Mounds, identified by animal Bones on the ground. An early Deerclops attack seems consistent , spawning as early as day 3. No resource so far has appeared lacking or omitted. Other than that, your journey may be blocked by a group of Boulders or Obelisks. For the latter one, you may have certain level of sanity (either low or high level) in order to pass through the Bridges. This level is smaller and shorter than the previous level, but it is permanently winter. The aim is to survive the cold without any preparation time. When complete, this level should keep you moving quickly. Tips: The full bags you likely entered the world with, as well as winter conditions, suggests settling first is the safer route. This also provides you the option of using the 4 Clockwork Knights guarding the Wooden Thing to either help destroy or make neutral the imminent Deerclops. However, crossing early would save you the precious days of winter you'd otherwise spend relocating. Choose wisely and pray to the old gods, the new, and the Others; this one's really tough. ---- Level 3: The Game is Afoot "Hub world with themed islands" --- Maxwell greeting the player You are spawned on the ground of a Marsh surrounded by normal Grassland. Seasonal cycles are present in this world, with winter lasting from Day 1 until the end of Day 25. Like in level 2, Deerclops spawns as early as Day 3. The Pig Fortress as well as periodic Hound Attacks begin in this level. The level features a resource-rich central island, surrounded by dangerous lands containing each of the teleportato pieces. Eventually the outlying islands should be quite inhospitable. ♝ Gallery ♝ s.]] is located at the center and guarded by Clockwork Knights.]] Tips: You will see various structures and blockades in this world. You are advised to move quickly and well equipped before you are going to walk through those blockades. Blockades on the Bridges include: * Tier 3 Spider Dens * Hound Mounds * Killer Bee Hives * Normal Flowers replaced by Evil Flowers * A square of Clockwork Knights * A group of Tallbird Nests ---- Level 4: Bargaining "Paradise island followed by rainy hostile land" --- Maxwell greeting the player The character awakens on a ground of Wooden Flooring, surrounded by Fire Pits, Trees, and Carrots. Seven out of eight minutes are daylight here. Maxwell materializes to tell the player that this island is Paradise, but all that awaits beyond is rain... Geography is perhaps the most influential theme as level 4 is decisively bipolar. The map and its temperament can be split into two zones: Paradise; and everything else. Although it is devoid of Boulders, the continent of Paradise has an abundance of every other resource imaginable available to the player. The day's cycle never changes, it never rains, and aside from periodic hound attacks and far-away spiders, there are no threats here. Chester is here too. When the player leaves Paradise via a Sick Worm Hole, and travels a certain distance, the land changes to make way for rainy misery. Rain falls at all hours here and the light level will be respectively adjusted into its day-night cycle here. The biomes are primarily swamps, heavily infested by Merms and Tentacles. However, the player may find the rocks and Tallbirds here which Paradise lacked. Tips: If you take that Sick Worm Hole, you cannot come back and you are forced to stay on the rainy island so Use the first land to stock up. Once you pass through the dying wormhole, you'll need everything you've got to survive. ♝ Gallery ♝ ---- Level 5: This Means War "Everything is hard. Resources are scattered." --- Maxwell greeting the player The fifth level has several modifiers making it the end of the journey for all but the most well-prepared players. The level uses a Day-night cycle that is almost a permanent night. Winter will come fast, and will never lift. There are almost no food resources for you to collect. Perhaps Merms are the only source of food, but are you willing to risk? This level should put your survival skills to the ultimate test, not only will there be harsh weather and tough monsters, but resources will be extremely scarce. ♝ Gallery ♝ ---- Level 6: Checkmate "A final confrontation with Maxwell" --- Maxwell greeting the player This is the last level and the player has reached Maxwell's Island. There is no resource there but only a Locked Wes waiting for your rescue. Meanwhile, there are some Pig Torches on the island. You have to destroy the Maxwell Statue in order to save Wes, however, nightmare comes. You have to prepare for the worst. The map is still under progress according to the devs. Tips: There is a Wooden Thing on the island but you have to search for a while, if you try the teleportato, you still remain in level 6 even you are in world 7. ♝ Gallery ♝ ----